


Pewter

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [27]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Asphyxiation, Gun Kink, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, this wasn't supposed to be so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Sometimes not dealing with the important stuff is the most effective way to deal with it at all.





	Pewter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 - Gun play

“What, you thought we’ll actually negotiate in here?” Jooheon smirks, shutting the door with his foot and slamming Changkyun on the nearest wall.

“Well I was expecting at least some polite conversation before…that” Changkyun straight out gropes Jooheon’s groin, feels how hard he is under his fancy suit.

“We can do that afterwards” Jooheon starts unbuttoning Changkyun’s shirt, kissing the exposed skin hungrily, “are you armed?”

“Of course” Changkyun laughs, taking his gun out of the holster inside his blazer, “just like you, Jooheonnie”.

He places the muzzle on Jooheon’s neck, on his pulse point.

“Funny how you could kill me right now, let my mob people find me with my pants halfway down.” Jooheon starts taking his own clothes off, his black cardigan, his vest, lets his own holster drop on the floor and Changkyun still has the gun on his skin.

“You like the thrill” Changkyun slides the cold metal to Jooheon’s torso and stops there again, “and you fuck too well” he leans to kiss Jooheon, familiar lips meeting his own and two possessive hands pulling him closer, “as long as your mob isn’t a threat to mine there’s no reason to kill you” he whispers into Jooheon’s ear.

Changkyun presses the gun on Jooheon’s chest, makes him walk backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he falls. Changkyun follows, straddling his waist. He unzips Jooheon’s slacks and takes his cock out, runs his gun from Jooheon’s neck to his side one last time before he lets it fall on the bed next to them.

“You know sometimes” Jooheon thrusts up, into Changkyun’s palm, “I imagine you entering the room and pressing your gun on my back, maybe shooting on the floor or the ceiling once.”

“And what happens after that?” Changkyun has to maneuver himself on top of Jooheon to get rid of his pants and underwear.

“You pin my wrists up the wall and fuck me” Jooheon moans, Changkyun seated atop of his cock, grinding his ass down.

“I’ll make sure to do it, next time.” Changkyun takes his wallet from his pants, full of his platinum cards and his fake IDs. He’s only interested in the small packet of lube this time. “I’ll book us a nice room to play at.”

He rips the packet and pours it all on Jooheon’s cock, laughs when he whines because it’s too cold. If only his loyal people could see him like this, almost at Changkyun’s mercy.

When Changkyun received a message that Lee Jooheon, leader of another gang of their city wanted to meet, he had no doubt what it would be about. They met too much the last few months and maybe their men thought a unison of the two groups was underway. Maybe they would consider it, if only they weren’t fucking and making good use of the hotel’s bar afterwards every time.

Changkyun aligns himself with Jooheon’s cock, takes it all in slowly, in one smooth motion until he feels Jooheon throbbing, balls deep inside him. From the first time they did it, Changkyun loved how well Jooheon could fill him. They were still lowly members of the same gang back then.

Changkyun starts moving, his own cock jumping on Jooheon’s belly and it takes them some time to get in sync, Jooheon moving his hips up and Changkyun rolling his own down.

In the expensive hotel suite, they can be as loud as they want. Nobody will listen and even if someone will, they won’t care. They’ve left their men at the garage, given strict directions to not be disturbed during the “meeting”.

Changkyun traces the lines on the skin underneath him. He could see the time pass on Jooheon’s body. New scars appearing every now and then, his soft stomach gradually getting replaced by hard muscles. He kisses and mouths and bites as much of it as he can. Because deep down in his mind he knows someone, someone with a gun and a bullet can take his Jooheon away any day. Just like someone can kill Changkyun. In some years, months, weeks, the next day maybe.

They are both alive partly by skill and partly by pure luck. So Changkyun isn’t subtle when he gives himself to Jooheon. He makes sure to kiss him like it’s their last time, every time. He makes sure to give Jooheon what he wants. And Changkyun gets as much back.

“I don’t understand” Changkyun says, sparing a look at his discarded gun, “why you like having a gun pressed on you so much,” he has both his hands on Jooheon’s chest, pressing down, making breathing a little more difficult, “but I’m enjoying it”.

Jooheon smiles and Changkyun wraps his hands around Jooheon’s neck. He presses with his thumbs and feels Jooheon going rigid beneath him for a moment, just before he starts fucking into Changkyun with quick snaps of his hips.

Changkyun’s mind doesn’t register much, focused on the feeling of Jooheon hitting his spot just right. But he knows Jooheon looks so beautiful, with his open deep purple shirt and half-loosened tie, the big scar on his chest and his split lower lip. Changkyun dips down to kiss him, anything to have something to occupy his mouth with. Because Jooheon seems so breathtaking in those moments before they both hit their highs that Changkyun gets more and more close to leaning down and saying he’s in love with him every time.

They come almost together, Jooheon on Changkyun’s back and Changkyun on their bodies. They stay unmoving, looking at each other and Changkyun has that little hope that he sees his own feelings reflecting into Jooheon’s eyes.

Everything is way less romantic when Changkyun falls on the bed and Jooheon’s breathing goes back to normal next to him.

He knows what will follow, a joined bath, dinner, maybe a couple of drinks. And skillfully procrastinating on any important conversation about their mobs.

Lastly, whispering the smallest “stay safe” before they part ways again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
